


Kung Fu Fuckbois

by orphan_account



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Gay Senpai, M/M, No Ayano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Osana Hooks up Taro and Budo.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dinosmite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosmite/gifts).



Prologue

"Wake up Taro"  
The shout of a friendly neighborhood Tsundere is heard across the block.  
"You're gonna be late, I don't want to do this every day."

Taro gathers his notebooks and crams them into his bag.  
"TARO!!!"  
"Just wait a few minutes"  
Taro brushes his teeth and puts on his school uniform."

Finally he meets up with Osana.

"Why do I have to wait for you every day?"  
"Why do you always care so much?"  
Osana blushed shocked by Taro's resistance.

"It's because I don't want to be held accountable for your laziness!" She shouted. "I-it's not l-like I like you or anything."

"Well good, I'm into dudes anyway! I couldn't care less about your feelings for me."

It just came out. Taro had just revealed his sexuality because he was tired of the verbal abuse he had been receiving every single day. This isn't how he wanted to reveal it.

"I'm sorry." He said in a meek voice. "I shouldn't have shouted and now you know..."

"It's okay..."

Within seconds her facial expressions changed to curiosity.

"Who are you attracted to, who is the guy you're after?"

"Budo" He says trying not to look embarrassed.

"The martial arts club leader?" She asked.

He nodded his head and looked away.

"Well that's great, I'll try and hook you up."

She ran off towards the school too fast for Taro to stop her.

"No wait, please don't go."

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly never thought I would do this.


End file.
